Chad Dickson
Numbuh 274 (Chad Dickson) was known as the best Kids Next Door operative, who rose through the ranks. He eventually became the Supreme Leader of the KND after Numbuh 100 was decommissioned, commanding the organization for five years and becoming Numbuh 1's mentor during his days at the KND Antarctic Academy. Numbuh 274 later defected to the Teen Ninjas when it was revealed he turned thirteen. Later it was revealed that he was an undercover KND operative. History KND Operative Numbuh 274 was introduced in Operation: C.H.A.D., in which a pair of villains known as Mega Mom and Destructo Dad begin neutralizing KND operatives all over the world until Chad and Sector V are the only active KND agents left. To his shock, the villains are revealed to be Numbuh 274's parents, who were eliminating all the other KND members to ensure that their son remained the best. Chad stopped his parents' insane endeavors by threatening to get a tattoo, along with dropping out of special clubs, and joining a rock band. He later assisted in overseeing the failed decommissioning of Numbuh 206 in Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E., ''and assigned Sector V's mission in ''Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R. He makes a brief appearance in Operation: H.O.M.E. ''along with Supreme Leader Numbuh 100, welcoming Numbuh 3 into the KND. In ''Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., he appears in a flashback 3 years before the series started and is seen very young along with Numbuh 362, Numbuh 60, and several others when they bust into Numbuh 9's room. In Operation: E.N.D., Chad knew that his days at the KND would end when he turned 13 years old. He decided to hack into the KND Mainframe from his office to change his age records. His plans were scuppered when his parents, despite his protests, sent invitations to his 13th birthday party to Sectors Q through V. Chad, once again forced to hack into the mainframe, arranged for the respective sectors' operatives to be decommissioned. When Numbuh 1 found out what he was doing, Chad planned to detach the KND Moonbase from its foundations on the moon and send it into the sun. Instead he was defeated by Numbuh 4 and was captured by the rest of Sector V. He was sentenced to be decommissioned only to meet Cree Lincoln who gloats about her impending plan. However, he tells her that he already tried her plan to destroy the base himself. Seeing an attempt to escape and get revenge on the KND, he offers help and she accepts it. Having escaped with his memory intact, Chad became an enemy of the KND. He is later seen as a member of the Teen Ninjas. Teen Ninja After his apparent betrayal of the KND, Chad would be a recurring villain, fighting the Kids Next Door on multiple occasions. His standard attire as a villain was his Junior High football uniform and Battle Ready Armor just like most of the Teen Ninjas, and he would be seen wearing a Navy blue shirt as his casual attire In Operation: L.E.A.D.E.R., Chad returns after his leaving of the Kids Next Door. He is placed at the captain of the Junior High football team, the Jets. He and his team practice for a big football game that is supposed to take place. After going to the school, Numbuh 1 finds that the football plays that the team had been practicing were in fact anti-kid maneuvers for an invasion on the Kids Next Door Moonbase, with a Footbomb given to him by his coach to destroy the Moonbase. After subduing Numbuh 1, Chad and his team prepare to launch to space, but are thwarted by the efforts of Sector V and Lizzie. In Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R., he was one of the main villains along with Cree, seen disguised as Numbuh 86's mother. When the others got to the kitchen, Numbuh 3 was surprised to see Chad wearing a B.R.A. Numbuh 23 teases him before he reveals that he had a hostage: Numbuh 86's Slumber Surprise Rainbow Monkey. The girls all refused to stop him, but Numbuh 4 in disguise refused to hold back. Numbuh 4 attacked Chad for his betrayal and knocked him out. He does not appear for the rest of the episode. In Operation: S.I.T.T.E.R., he briefly appeared as one of the babysitters in a scene where multiple headshots were collaborated together. He otherwise did not have any role in this episode. In Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E., the KND attack Chad while he is riding a bicycle to an unknown destination, assumed to be for some villainous purpose. After they successfully destroy his vehicle, the infuriated Chad explains that he was merely delivering a pizza. In Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S., he was contacted by the Delightful Children from Down the Lane to discuss a conspiracy: after the DCFDTL rigged the school election and became 4th Grade President, they created a united army of all the grades and made sure that they were weak. When Hendry Middle School conquered them and made each student a slave to a middle schooler, the DCFDTL were seemingly promised to be promoted to the 8th grade. Chad, however, did not confirm or deny this deal - all he said was to make sure the Kids Next Door was out of the picture. He had a cameo appearance in Operation: P.A.R.T.Y. When he was dancing with Stacey, Numbuh 4 accidentally bumped into him while attempting to get to the kitchen. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., he captures Numbuhs 2-5. He was the only villain at the Villain Convention Center who managed to flee from Grandfather because he was scared of becoming a citizombies. He was not shown turning into a citizombie, and he did not appear for the rest of the film. Final Appearance Chad made his last appearance in Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.. He was part of a team that delivered a message to the KND explaining that the Teen Ninjas wanted peace. Later, Numbuh 1 arrived at the room of Numbuh Infinity, the KND's diplomat, to discuss his idea that the treaty was actually a trap. Here, he found Chad man-handling Numbuh Infinity, claiming to have been double-crossed. KND security bursts in, subdued Chad and arrested Numbuh 1, as Numbuh Infinity claimed both he and Chad were trying to ruin the treaty. They were handcuffed together and taken on a prison ship to KND Arctic Prison. During the trip, Numbuh 1 was confused when he heard that Chad planned to stop the treaty. After arranging an escape, Chad took Numbuh 1 to a secret Teenage Hideout hoping to find something to destroy the handcuffs. But when they arrived, Chad also moved to beat Numbuh 1 for "taking what should be his." Before this could happen, a number of teens showed up and spotted Numbuh 1. Knowing he'd be punished for bringing a kid into a teen base, Chad dragged Numbuh 1 into a ship and flew to the KND Gihugeacarrier, where the treaty conference was being held. The ship was shot down and ended up crashing into a giant radio the teens had rigged to play rock music that would terminate all the KND operatives present. The crash also destroyed the handcuffs. As a battle broke out and the carrier started to fall from the sky, Chad and Numbuh 1 had their final fight, which ended when Numbuh 1 forced Chad over the edge of the carrier. Chad grabbed onto the edge, and Numbuh 1, who was still bitter about Chad's betrayal, grabbed a KND blaster and prepared to finish him off. At that moment, however, the rest of Sector V arrived and Numbuh 5 told Numbuh 1 to spare Chad because "he's one of us Chad has revealed that the entire time he was a Teen Ninja, he'd actually been an undercover KND teen operative. The incident in Operation: E.N.D. was actually a trick to stop Cree from trying the same thing, and Chad had been at the Moonbase earlier to warn Numbuh Infinity about the teen's trap. Chad went on to say that practically every mission Sector V did, he was helping out from the sidelines. But he angrily mentioned that "they" still picked Numbuh 1 instead of him. Numbuh 1 asked if he was referring to the KND Splinter Cell. Chad said there was no splinter cell, but that the others used that as a way to cover their tracks. Chad began to explain who the others were, but Numbuh Infinity interrupted him. Numbuh Infinity told Numbuh 1 that he would be informed of what he'd been chosen for later, and explained that they needed to return to base. Despite Numbuh 1's pleas to explain what was going on, Numbuhs 274 and Infinity teleported away. They were never seen again, according to Numbuh 1. In THE G:KND EXPERIMENT, Chad makes an appearance, chained and in tattered clothes. He tries to stop Numbuh 1 from unleashing something terrible on the Earth, but was taken away. It is not revealed how Chad got captured, or what happened to him after. Relationships Numbuh 1 was close to Chad when he was in the KND training academy and were friends until Operation: E.N.D.. Afterwards they both got into a huge rivalry which continued up until Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y. Numbuh 4 and Chad's relationship before he betrayed the KND was not very focused on. Numbuh 4 was hurt after he betrayed the KND. Almost every time Chad encounters Sector V, Numbuh 4 is the only one to engage in a fight with him excluding Numbuh 1. In [[Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R.|''Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R.]] Numbuh 4 knocks him out and says he hates traitors like him. Chuckie Cavallaro became Chad's friend when he became a Teen Ninja. This friendship was shown only in Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S.'' and Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y. He is in a relationship with the Teen Ninja, Stacey, and is seen dancing with her during Operation: P.A.R.T.Y... Gallery See Chad Dickson/Gallery Trivia *Chad’s voice actor, Jason Harris, was host of the game show Double Dare 2000. *In his first appearance, Chad was originally meant to be a one-off character. He was written into more episodes because the writers needed someone to be better than Numbuh 1. KND STORYBOARD PAGES (part deux) *Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 are the only two operatives to ever defeat Chad in combat, posing as his biggest threats. *He was never seen again after the events of Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y., except when he made a brief appearance in the video for G:KND (Spin Off Pitch). *In Operation: E.N.D., it is stated that Numbuh 274 was leader for 5 years, but in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., the flashback shows that three years ago, Numbuh 100 was still the Supreme Leader. *Numbuh 274 is canonically older than Maurice (Numbuh 9). *He played quarterback on the Hendrie Middle School football team.Mr Warburton answered my questions! ^_^ | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum'' References Navigation Category:Villains Category:Operatives Category:Elite Operatives Category:Traitors Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Reformed Villains Category:Allies Category:Supreme Leaders Category:Males Category:Former KND Members Category:Former Allies Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Spies Category:Characters voiced by Jason Harris